The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly, to an annular combustor flow path architecture system.
Gas turbine systems generally include a gas turbine engine having a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The combustor section receives and combusts a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which flow into and drive one or more turbine stages in the turbine section. Unfortunately, the flow path of the oxidant, the fuel, and/or a mixture of the oxidant and fuel may incur pressure loses due to turning, separation, and cross-sectional flow area changes along the combustor inlet. These pressure losses may reduce the efficiency of the gas turbine engine.